Harry Potter's Bored AF
by Time Emperor
Summary: A little one-shot I decided to do. Mostly Canon.


_**If you are wondering what happened to my other stories, well I wasn't going anywhere with them. I played the game series and watched the shows, but I just couldn't bring myself to care less about writing them. What can I say but the truth? Depression hits hard when you're homeless and at this point thinking of how I'm going to write a whole story with however many chapters just seemed to make the depression even worse. It wasn't until this morning when I got some useful advice from my older brother. So instead of writing a whole story and procrastinate on and on, I'm going to try my hand at one-shots. To be honest, I've never really tried my hand at them. But since he's the only brother I listen to with any margarine of respect, unlike others, I think I'll take his advice for this.**_

_**Now, I'm not one to write stories based on canon since I'm critical about how things that I perceive should be, are not, most of these will be Non-Canon. Now I say most because there are some genre DID get it right.**_

_**Now even though I will not focus on many chapters for a big story that does not mean that if I get enough positive reviews then I won't give a special treat in the form of sequels.**_

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own the rights to this franchise. All rights and privileges belong to J. . Please support the official release._

_**Without further ado...**_

Pain. That was all Harry felt as he stared hopelessly at the now resurrected Voldemort. This was not how he wanted things to go. This whole year was just the worst. The stupid tournament was a sad joke for starts, who puts anyone up against a nesting mother dragon? Sure he was fast on his trusted Firebolt but he was scared to death the entire time. And really? Holding the second task in November, in the dead of winter, in the Black Lake. Honestly, Harry was just thinking of flipping them the bird and take the mickey out of the lot of them, screaming something like "Sod off you insufferable muppets!"

Harry shook his head a bit to clear his mind of such nonsense. Now was not the time to be thinking about such things. He needed to focus on the here and now. He looked to his captures.

"How many will be brave enough to return when they feel it?" Voldemort whispered, his gleaming red eyes fixed upon the stars. "And how many will be foolish enough to stay away?"

He began to pace up and down before Harry and Wormtail, eyes sweeping the graveyard all the while. After a minute or so, he looked down at Harry again, a cruel smile twisting his snakelike face.

"You stand, Harry Potter, upon the remains of my late father," he hissed softly. "A Muggle and a fool...very like your dear mother. But they both had their uses, did they not? Your mother died to defend you as a child...and I killed my father, and see how useful he has proved himself, in death..."

Voldemort laughed again. Up and down he paced, looking all around him as he walked, and the snake continued to circle in the grass. To be honest, Harry was just glad that it wasn't anywhere near him. He may have loved snakes as a child, but this one just smelt like death. He looked into its slitted eyes and immediately wanted it dead. Maybe skin it for some potions. What most didn't know was that Harry automatically knew Snape's class was a bust for him. He didn't see the greasy twat changing for the better, so he decided to teach himself. He used an abandoned classroom and began from the beginning. And to his complete surprise, he was pretty damn good at it. He had made mistakes, after all, that is always going to be part of any type of cooking, but he mostly got them right.

"You see that house upon the hillside, Potter? My father lived there. My mother, a witch who lived here in this village, fell in love with him. But he abandoned her when she told him what she was...He didn't like magic, my father...

"He left her and returned to his Muggle parents before I was even born, Potter, and she died giving birth to me, leaving me to be raised in a Muggle orphanage...but I vowed to find him...I revenged myself upon him, that fool who gave me his name...Tom Riddle..."

Still, he paced, his red eyes darting from grave to grave.

"Listen to me, reliving family history..." he said quietly, "why, I am growing quite sentimental...But look, Harry! My true family returns..."

The air was suddenly full of the swishing of cloaks. Between graves, behind the yew tree, in every shadowy space, wizards were Apparating. All of them were hooded and masked. And one by one they moved forward...slowly, cautiously, as though they could hardly believe their eyes Voldemort stood in silence, waiting for them. Then one of the Death Eaters fell to his knees, crawled toward Voldemort and kissed the hem of his black robes.

"Master...Master..." he murmured.

The Death Eaters behind him did the same; each of them approaching Voldemort on his knees and kissing his robes, before backing away and standing up, forming a silent circle, which enclosed Tom Riddle's grave, Harry, Voldemort, and the sobbing and twitching heap that was Wormtail. Yet they left gaps in the circle, as though waiting for more people. Voldemort, however, did not seem to expect more. He looked around at the hooded faces, and though there was no wind rustling seemed to run around the circle, as though it had shivered.

"Welcome, Death Eaters," said Voldemort quietly. "Thirteen years...thirteen years since last we met. Yet you answer my call as though it were yesterday, we are still united under the Dark Mark, then! Or are we?"

He put back his terrible face and sniffed, his slit-like nostrils widening.

"I smell guilt," he said. "There is a stench of guilt upon the air.

A second shiver ran around the circle, as though each member of it longed, but did not dare to step back from him.

A second shiver ran around the circle, as though each member of it longed, but did not dare to step back from him.

"I see you all, whole and healthy, with your powers intact - such prompt appearances! and I ask myself...why did this band of wizards never come to the aid of their master, to whom they swore eternal loyalty?"

No one spoke. No one moved except Wormtail, who was upon the ground, still sobbing over his bleeding arm.

"And I answer myself," whispered Voldemort, "they must have believed me broken, they thought I was gone. They slipped back among my enemies, and they pleaded innocence, and ignorance, and bewitchment ...

"And then I ask myself, but how could they have believed I would not rise again? They, who knew the steps I took, long ago, to guard myself against mortal death? They, who had seen proofs of the immensity of my power in the times when I was mightier than any wizard living?

"And I answer myself, perhaps they believed a still greater power could exist, one that could vanquish even Lord Voldemort...perhaps they now pay allegiance to another...perhaps that champion of commoners, of Mudbloods and Muggles, Albus Dumbledore?"

At the mention of Dumbledore's name, the members of the circle stirred, and some muttered and shook their heads. Voldemort ignored them.

"It is a disappointment to me...I confess myself disappointed..."

One of the men suddenly flung himself forward, breaking the circle. Trembling from head to foot, he collapsed at Voldemort's feet.

"Master!" he shrieked, "Master, forgive me! Forgive us all!"

Voldemort began to laugh. He raised his wand.

"Crucio!"

The Death Eater on the ground writhed and shrieked; Harry was sure the sound must carry to the houses around...Let the police come, he thought desperately...anyone...anything...

Voldemort raised his wand. The tortured Death Eater lay flat upon the ground, gasping.

"Get up, Avery," said Voldemort softly. "Stand up. You ask for forgiveness? I do not forgive. I do not forget. Thirteen long years...I want thirteen years' repayment before I forgive you. Wormtail here has paid some of his debt already, have you not, Wormtail?"

He looked down at Wormtail, who continued to sob.

"You returned to me, not out of loyalty, but out of fear of your old friends. You deserve this pain, Wormtail. You know that, don't you?"

"Yes, Master," moaned Wormtail, "please. Master...please..."

"Yet you helped return me to my body," said Voldemort coolly, watching Wormtail sob on the ground. "Worthless and traitorous as you are, you helped me...and Lord Voldemort rewards his helpers..."

Voldemort raised his wand again and whirled it through the air. A streak of what looked like molten silver hung shining in the wand's wake. Momentarily shapeless, it writhed and then formed itself into a gleaming replica of a human hand, bright as moonlight, which soared downward and fixed itself upon Wormtail's bleeding wrist.

Wormtail's sobbing stopped abruptly. His breathing harsh and ragged, he raised his head and stared in disbelief at the silver hand, now attached seamlessly to his arm, as though he were wearing a dazzling glove. He flexed the shining fingers, then, trembling, picked up a small twig on the ground and crushed it into powder.

"My Lord," he whispered. "Master...it is beautiful...thank you...thank you..."

He scrambled forward on his knees and kissed the hem of Voldemort's robes.

"May your loyalty never waver again, Wormtail," said Voldemort.

"No, my Lord...never, my Lord..."

Wormtail stood up and took his place in the circle, staring at his powerful new hand, his face still shining with tears. Voldemort now approached the man on Wormtail's right.

"Lucius, my slippery friend," he whispered, halting before him. "I am told that you have not renounced the old ways, though to the world you present a respectable face. You are still ready to take the lead in a spot of Muggle-torture, I believe? Yet you never tried to find me, Lucius...Your exploits at the Quidditch World Cup were fun, I daresay...but might not your energies have been better directed toward finding and aiding your master?"

"My Lord, I was constantly on the alert," came Lucius Malfoy's voice swiftly from beneath the hood. "Had there been any sign from you, any whisper of your whereabouts, I would have been at your side immediately, nothing could have prevented me -"

"And yet you ran from my Mark, when a faithful Death Eater sent it into the sky last summer?" said Voldemort lazily, and Mr. Malfoy stopped talking abruptly. "Yes, I know all about that, Lucius...You have disappointed me...I expect more faithful service in the future."

"Of course, my Lord, of course...You are merciful, thank you..."

Voldemort moved on, and stopped, staring at the space - large enough for two people - that separated Malfoy and the next man.

"The Lestranges should stand here," said Voldemort quietly. "But they are entombed in Azkaban. They were faithful. They went to Azkaban rather than renounce me...When Azkaban is broken open, the Lestranges will be honored beyond their dreams. The dementors will join us...they are our natural allies...we will recall the banished giants...I shall have all my devoted servants returned to me, and an army of creatures whom all fear..."

He walked on. Some of the Death Eaters he passed in silence, but he paused before others and spoke to them.

"Macnair...destroying dangerous beasts for the Ministry of Magic now, Wormtail tells me? You shall have better victims than that soon, Macnair. Lord Voldemort will provide..."

And that was as far as he got as a loud yawn escaped his prisoner. Looking to the side where the captured boy rested or was supposed to. The boy, however, was standing as though he had not just been used to bring his greatest foe back to power, holding an unconscious Wormtail by the back of his robes. Voldemort stared at the child a mixture of shock and anger. Never before had someone so blatantly disregarded him before. His cold red eyes narrowed but all Harry Potter did was gave another insufferable yawn.

"Not that this is fun and all, but... well, it's not fun," Harry said in a bored tone. "Honestly you can find more enthusiasm at funerals. So..." he trailed off as he lifted his wand out to one of his sides and out of nowhere, the Tri-Wizard Cup flew into his hands. Not only that, but the body of Cedric Diggory came flying to him as well. Before he disappeared, Harry turned to the assembled dark wizards and gave a solitary wink. And like that, with a swirl of magic, Lord Voldemort's greatest foe was gone.

_**So, what did you think? This whole thing was mostly canon besides the few points with Harry, but it was there. I receive all criticism with good standings.**_


End file.
